May I Take You?
by Gadis Tanpa Warna
Summary: Awalnya memang sebuah mimpi namun bagaimana dengan sekarang? apakah akan tetap menjadi mimpi? atau mimpi yang akan menjadi kenyataan? semoga saja itu tak terjadi mungkin? chap 2! sekuel dari May I Take You? atas permohonan gaje dari dua mahluk mesum ini! xD*dilempar kelaut
1. Chapter 1

Disklamer:Boboiboy bukanlah milik saya

Rated:M buat jaga-jaga

Warning:BBBxFang,Lime aja bukan lemon,really is not vampire,typo,blood scane maybe,shonen-ai maybe,yandere BBB!,all chara 12+ years old,gak nyambung dll

Yuktry:hehehe gegara terlalu banyak baca BBBxFang juga film horror jadi kepirkiran buat beginian hahahaha aku sudah sinting(?),oke bagi yang gk suka silakan go back kalo dan silakan nikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MAY I TAKE YOU?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu disaat bulan purnama yang amat terang terlihat seorang pemuda berkaca mata dan juga memiliki surai anggur berjalan di sekitar lorong sekolah dengan langkah yang santai

Atau cepat?

Yah mungkin untuk Fang yang pertama kali nya ia berada di sekolah pada saat malam hari,walau sebenarnya ia sudah melakukan bersama teman-teman nya dalam mengungkap jati diri Boboiboy Api namun kali ini dia sedirian

Andai saja ia tidak ada urusan di tempat ini mungkin saja dirinya sudah merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil meminum hot coklat Tok Aba sambil mempelajari buku matematika barunya namun itu semua yang ia ingin kan telah hancur lebur dalam kurun waktu tidak lama

Salah kan dirinya yang ceroboh karena meninggal kan buku barunya itu dikelas nya

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur semua telah terjadi tak dapat ia ulangi lagi,sungguh ia sangat menyesali kelalaian nya itu walau pun ia meragukan bahwa dirinya selalai itu sumpah! Demi donat lobak merah yang terakhir dijual Mak Cik,ia masih ingat bahwa bukunya itu sudah ia masukan kedalam tas nya itu!

Mungkin?

Atau ia salah ingat?

Atau lupa?

Mana mugkin ia sama dengan si Jagoan Pulau Rintis itu yang memang dasarnya pelupa?

Namun yang terpenting adalah percepat langkah nya,cari bukuya,setelah ketemu ,langsung tancap gas keluar dari sekolah megerikan ini!

Megerikan? Ya Fang baru sadar kalau sekolah ini terlihat mengerikan pada malam hari,yah penngecualian saat ia bersama teman- temannya tapi untuk lokasi sangat berbeda karna waktu itu mereka berada di lapangan sepak bola sedangkan saat ini ia sendirian berada di lorong menuju kelasnya dengan penerangan remang-remang cahaya bulan memberikan kesan seram

Itu menurutnya

Tentunya ini semua tidak akan pernah ia pikirkan jika saja telinga nya tidak mendengar cerita horor maupun gosip tentang Sekolah tempat ia mencari ilmu yang seenak jidat keluar dari mulut teman sekelasnya juga anak-anak kelas lain dan juga kantin ,yah memang Fang selalu menjadi pendengar setia kandang juga penguping setia

Ah tak lupa dengan Gopal sebagai tambahan nya yang memang selalu biang pencerita maupun gosip apa lagi desas-desus yang sering atau pun jarang dibicarakan,heh dasar mulut ember

Sudah lupakan itu,Fang menpercepat lebih langkah nya hingga ia sampai di kelasnya dan benar saja buku yang ia cari memang tertinggal di kelas

Untuk lebih tepat ditelong bangkunya sendiri

"ah...ketemu juga ni buku untung tak hilang"ucapnya lega namun entah mengapa Fang merasakan perbedaan atmosfer ruangan kelas yang terasa sangat berbeda

"ah mana ja sekolah ni ada hantu nye,heh...tahayul"tentu seorang Fang tak percaya akan hal seperti itu

CTAR!CTAR!CTAR!

WUSSSSSHHHHHH!

AUUUUUUU!wof!wof!wouuuw!

Oke Fang mungkin kau terlalu cepat berbicara saat ini juga

Krieeek…..

"siape tu!"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa melain kan pintu kelas terbuka oleh hembusan angin kencang

"hhhhh…pintu je,apa sal pula aku takut…..memang ni sekolah,sekolah hantu?"ia mengelah nafas,memasukan bukunya kedalam tas selempang ungu lalu menoleh ke jendela tepat disamping nya

"wah dah makin petang nih malah dah mau turun hujan,balik sajelah toh buku dah ketemu"

Fang akhirnya pergi dari kelasnya karena ini sudah larut malam walau besok libur ia harus cepat pulang bukan sebab hujan akan turun melainkan seseorang yang ia rasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang namun saat berjalan melewati lorong-lorong dan melirik ke balik punggung nya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi tak ada siapa-siapa

Fang menaikan alis heran mungkin ia terlalu was-was ingin cepat pulang karna tak tahan dengan perubahan atmosfer yang entah mengapa semakin…mencekam?

Mungkin ini aneh tetapi apa yang ia alami sangat nyata bagai berada di film horror mau pun acara uji nyali namun hei! Ini kan hanya sekolah tempat ia menimba ilmu untuk apa ia setakut itu tempat seperti ini?

Sekali ini semua karna cerita-cerita aneh dan gossip aneh tentang sekolah ini yang sering ia dengar juga tidak lupa dengan si biang nya,Gopal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap..tap..tap

Tap..tap…tap

"eh?"

Merasa ada suara langkah kaki lain lalu mendongak kan kepalanya ke depan dan melihat kedalam lorong gelap namun secara tiba-tiba suatu yang berwarna kuning menyala hampir saja melukai nya jika saja Fang tidak repleks menghindari nya mungkin ia sudah terluka

"ape tu tadi?"

Fang pun membalikan badan ke belakang dan melihat benda yang baru saja hampir melukainya itu

"Ke-Keris Petir?"

Anak bersurai anggur itu pun terkejut melihat benda familiar yang mengingatkan pada seseorang…

Gyuuut~

"kau seharusnya tak selengah itu….Fang"

Namun di saat ia ingin mengetahui suara dan juga orang yang memeluknya dari belakang …

"ap-

BUK!

Semua telah berakhir dalam kegelapan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka melihat situasi tempat nya ini masih agak samar namun hidungnya menangkap jelas aroma menyengat khas obat disekitar ruangan itu

Kreeek

Tirai putih terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berjaket merah dan bertopi dinosaurus jingga yang amat Fang kenali namun masih tetap samar untuk dilihat dengan segera meraba sekitarnya yang terasa empuk lembut yang diasumsi kan adalah kasur lalu menemukan apa yang ia cari,sebuah kaca mata yang langsung dipakai dan menperlihatkan wujud sosok itu

"Bo-mmmhhhh!"

Belum sempat Fang berbicara suatu yang lunak namun basah menekan bibirnya secara paksa menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut nya,Fang kaget lalu memberontak tapi sia-sia karna dia sendiri sudah terkunci dalam dekapan yang amat erat

"MMMMMHHHHH!"

Kesabaran telah habis sosok itu kesal ,Fang masih belum mau membiarkan nya masuk dan akhirnya menggigit bibir bawah anak berkaca mata itu hingga membuat anak berkaca mata itu menjerit,tak mau kehilangan kesempatan ia pun langsung mencium anak itu dengan ganas

"MMMmmmmhhhhh!"

Fang terus menberontak walau pun itu sia-sia ia tetap tak menyerah namun lama kelamaan anak itu lelah dan akhirnya pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi

"Ahk!"

Sebuah jeritan hampir lolos jika saja tangan sang pelaku tidak meraba tubuh terbalut jaket secara sensual,menbuka jaket anak serba ungu itu lalu menjilat langsung leher putih nan mulus itu

"ah...ja-ah!...hhhhh..j-jangan...Bo-Boboiboy!"

Ya nama sang pelaku sekaligus rivalnya yang saat ini melepas ciuman dilehernya yang berbekas_ Kiss Mark_ itu tapi masih memeluknya erat

"hah…hah…kenapa…kau..."

"heee~kenapa ya? Karna aku..."kepala Boboiboy masih ada di dekat Fang lebih tepat nya dekat telinga pemuda itu

"sangat meninginginkan mu Fang~ "sambung nya di akhiri dengan jilatan pada daun telinga si 'mangsa'

Hal itu menbuat Fang merinding walau dalam kondisi tersebut wajah malah terlihat merah yang membuat Boboiboy menyeringai seram bagai piskopat

"well...kau menbuat ku jadi tak sabar"ujarnya sambil mendekati leher putih Fang

"apa nak kau...bu-buat?"

Hening tak ada jawaban,namun Fang hanya mendengar hembusan nafas Boboiboy yang begitu panas yang semakin mendekat,mampu membuatnya semakin merinding

Tapi tanpa ia sadari kalau kini mulut si topi dinosaurus perlahan terbuka menperlihatkan taring gigi dan..

HAUGH!

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

Tak terduga bagi Fang karna kini leher nya digigit oleh Boboiboy layaknya vampir walau ia yakin rival nya itu bukanlah seorang vampir!

"AAAAARRGGHH! H-HENTIKAN!"

Boboiboy kali itu pun menuruti kata Fang,melepas gigitan nya yang menghasilkan luka tak terlalu parah

"aaahh...sayang padahal darahmu sangat lezat dan manis~"ungkap nya sambil menjilat sisa darah di sudut bibirnya itu

"_Gila"_itu kata yang tergiang dalam kepala Fang saat ini juga tetapi baru ia sadari bahwa ternyata...

Seorang Boboiboy memiliki taring gigi?

Dan tunggu warna mata itu bukan seharusnya coklat?

Bukan merah...

.

.

.

.

.

Darah?

"tak mungkin...kau...vamp-

"vampir?...hahahahaha,jangan bercanda! Hahahahahaha!"

Entah kenapa tawa Boboiboy kali ini terdengar mengerikan bagi Fang,cukup untuk dirinya pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga!

"Fang..."

Belum sempat menjalankan rencananya ia malah sudah di panggil

"boleh kah aku memakan mu?"

Fang terkaget dan langsung saja diterkam oleh Boboiboy di kasur tanpa sedikit pun menunggu jawaban dari Fang yang kini menjerit kembali

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAH!"

Fang langsung membuka mata dengan muka yang penuh dengan tubuh basah oleh keringat,segera ia ambil ambil nafas dalam-dalam setelah itu ia hembus kan lalu melihat sekitarnya yang ternyata adalah kamar sendiri

"hhhhhh...mimpi rupanye...tapi mengapa juga aku kat dapat mimpi macam tu"ujarnya sambil melap keringat di pelipisnya,tanpa siku menyengol sesuatu disamping nya

Duk

"hah? Ape tu"

Penasaran dengan benda yang jatuh itu,Fang pun bangkit dari kasurnya lalumendonggak kan kepala nya kebawah tepat disamping kiri kasurnya dan benda jatuh itu adalah sebuah novel bersampul ungu gelap dengan gambaran cowok bermata merah darah,berseringai piskopat , juga berpose menindih seperti ingin melakukan _'you know what'_ kepada cewek bereskpresi takut di bawanya

"hah! Rupanya ini penyebat mimpi buruk aku!"kesal Fang sambil melempar novel yang rupanya berjudul _'May I Take You?'_ itu ke sembarang tempat untuk menuntaskan rasa kesalnya walau itu masih belum cukup puas

"Grrrrr...jaga kau Ying...tak ada ampun kali ni!"geram nya kesal yah sebenarnya kemarin Fang tiba-tiba dipinjami novel itu oleh Ying,entah apa tujuan toh ia terima saja karna sudah lama ia tak membaca novel namun setelah membaca isi sungguh mengerikan masa ia sakin cintanya dengan ceweknya sampe melukainya hingga berbuat cabul! Ish..ish..ish..tak patut

Itu pun cukup(bc:sangat)menbuat Fang mual dan akhirnya memilih tidur,ia tak menyangka isi cerita akan sampe terbawa mimpi tapi tunggu kenapa juga ada Boboiboy di dalam mimpinya itu? Dan kenapa watak mirip dengan tokoh cowok gila dari novel itu?

Blush

Memikirkan nya saja sudah membuatnya blushsing setengah mati

"ARRGGHHHH! KENAPE BOBOIBOY JUGA ADA KAT DALAM MIMPI AKU PULA!"

Akhirnya pagi cerah nan tenang rusak karna suara jeritan dari pemuda bersurai anggur

The end

Hahahaha...ahhh ending yang jelek sekali

Dan bolekah anda sumbangkan Riview untuk fic ini?


	2. Chapter 2

Disklamer:Boboiboy tetaplah bukan milikku...selamanya

Gendre: mystery(gagal) and romance(kyknya gagal juga)

Rated: luar biasa sekali,ratednya M+

Warning:yaoi,shonen-ai/BL,lemon,Tsundere Fang,Yandere Seme(coba tebak siapa itu?),typo,BBBxFang,Middle School verson!,all chara 15+ years old,gak jelas,gak nyambung,ALUR KECEPETAN!(?) maybe?,dll

Yuktry:ahahahahaha gak nyaka ada juga yang mau minta sekuel fic nista nan gila ini! wkwkwkwkwk xD,wokeh lah siapakan tisu sebanyak mungkin agar tidak terjadinya pendarahan(?) maupun anemia(?) and selamat menikmati!

.

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nafas terengah-engah tidak kuasa menahan rasa yang diberikan oleh __**dia**__ yang kini telah mendominasi dirinya,tubuh tak berbalut apa pun penuh peluh__ juga__ waja__hnya__yang __merah padam_

"_Fang..."desahnya sambil menjilat lalu mengigit bagian sentiti__f __dirinya sensual bukan itu saja tangannya sibuk meremas keras __**miliknya**__,wajah sang pendominasi begitu lapar bagaikan hewan buas yang sudah lama tidak makan_

"_Ng...mphmmmmhhhh..."_

_Dua atau mungkin tiga jari dilumuri pelumas yang sebenarnya berasal dari dirinya,__siap __menusuk tajam dengan cepat ke dalam Pinky Hole-nya menbuat dirinya kembali menjerit sakit sekaligus nikmat_

_Trush! trush! trush!_

"_argh! A__aaahhhh…aaaahhhh…aaahhhh__"_

_Menyeringai seram mendengar suara merdu yang begitu menggodanya keluar dari mulut__ mangsanya__,setiap notasinya menbuat sang pendominasi semakin liar dalam memainkan temponya_

"_arghhhhhh..hhhhhh..."_

_Butiran bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya,tanda rasa yang diberikan sangat berlimpah hingga tak sanggup untuk menampungnya lagi,ingin rubuh namun sang pendominasi sepertinya tidak akan memberi ampun untuknya kali ini_

_TRUSH!_

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

BRUK!

"aw…sa-sakit…"

Ringisnya penuh derita saat dirinya baru mengalami **mimpi **untuk pertama kalinya tidak ia lupakan dalam sejarah hidup,_well _sebuah mimpi yang wajar terjadi untuk anak yang baru saja memasuki masa awal remaja,dan tidak lupa dengan pendaratan tak mulus juga tak elit,mengakibatkan rasa sakit pada punggungnya,jatuh dari tempat tidurnya sendiri

"ah...sial..."menggerutu lalu bangkit dari posisinya baru dia sadari saat melihat **sesuatu **yang ganjal dan hanya dirinya yang tahu** itu** dikasurnya sendiri lalu melirik jam dinding,masih ada waktu untuk menbersihkan kekacauan ini dan menpersiapkan dirinya ke tempat biasanya untuk menimba gorden jendela kamarnya guna menbiarkan sinar matahari pagi masuk menberinya nutrisi penting bagi kulit putih mulusnya,perasaan tak enak melanda hatinya

"kuharap hari ini tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk nantinya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Namun sayang__ hal buruk yang kau takuti akan segera menjadi kenyataan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya pagi-pagi sekali,anak berambut anggur ini selalu saja masuk lebih awal demi mendapat predikat contoh murid teladan dan juga meningkatkan popularitas dikalangan para calon pemikir lainnya atau sebut saja para pelajar,terutama yang perempuan umunnya paling mudah terpikat,perlu bukti? Lihat saja para fansnya yang bertebaran bagai pakan ikan di setiap lorong,mereka itu rela banget masuk pagi bahkan ada yang sampai pagi buta hanya untuk melihatnya saja .Ya namanya juga fans,akan melakukan apa saja hanya untuk memuaskan keinginan mereka yang tinggi apalagi _fanatic fan__'__s_,oh bayangkan saja betapa tergila-gila mereka sampai menjadi stalker jadi-jadian

Meski begitu Fang tidak menperdulikannya yah walau ia tahu fans terutama perempuan merupakan unsur penting dalam menunjang kepopuleran,ah sudalah lebih baik menpercepat langkahnya menuju kelas,melakukan aktivitasnya rutin yang ia sering dilakukan atau lebih mirip seperti kebiasaan sejak dulu(yang sepertinya gak bakalan pernah hilang)ia lakukan namun tanpa duga dibelakang nya sesosok pemuda lumayan tinggi darinya kini tengah mengedap-endap berusaha untuk-

"Selamat pagi Fang!"

Mengagetkannya

Hampir saja terkaget langsung menghindar darinya,untung sekali ia menyadari keberadaan **orang itu **kalau tidak mungkin tubuhnya didekap olehnya,sebaliknya si pelaku sedikit tidak senang atas perlakuan anak yang dulunya dianggap menyebalkan kini telah menjadi temannya,alih-alih dihargai malah tidak dihargai sama sekali

"Ish...kau ni sentitif sangat"ungkapnya dengan dahi mengkerut dan wajah tak senang,Fang menghela nafasnya lega,lolos dari pelukan erat(baca:maut) darinya lalu menatapnya galak

"Bukan urusanmu,jijik tahu kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu"komentarnya agak pedas,peduli akan menyakitkan maupun tidak pokoknya ia ingin cepat ke kelasnya sekaligus menghindari orang** itu**

Walau tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus melakukannya

Mungkinkah karna mimipi** itu**?

Tidak,itu tidak masuk akal

Sudah cukup dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu yang diakibatkan oleh Ying secara tak langsung,membuat dirinya selalu menjauhi **anak itu **beberapa pun karena ia merasa takut akan mimpi buruknya yang mengerikan tidak terbayagkan jika isi dari sebuah novel(gila itu) bisa masuk kedalam alam mimpinya ia sangat bersyukur tak menjadi sang pemuda bertopi jingga dan berjaket merah itu hanya bisa memandang anak bersurai anggur setelah ia menghela nafas berat,pergi melewati dirinya tanpa ada balasan sama sekali

"Hpmh...dasar,masih saja mempelihara sikap malu tapi maunya itu"ia terkekeh pelan lalu tersenyum,memaklumi karakter teman sekelasnya sekaligus rival-nya itu

0o0

Kriek...

BUK!BUK!BUK!BUK!

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! APA INI?!"

Sebuah jeritan ketakutan tiba-tiba saja terdengar membuat para murid lain yang mendengarnya kaget sekaligus bingung asal suara tadi,ternyata berasal tepat diluar kelas mereka dengan rasa penasaran membuat seluruhnya berhamburan keluar ruangan masing-masing tanpa peduli akan jam pelajaran saat ini begitu pula Fang yang terganggu konsentrasi belajarnya,ingin tahu siapa pemilik jeritan cempreng itu

"...hiks...hiks..."

"Sudah..sudah...jangan menangis semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Hei apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya ampun apa ini!?"

"Astaga...ini sungguh mengerikan"

"Hiii...seramnya"

Dan beberapa kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut mereka sukses disaring baik oleh telinga Fang,entah apa yang terjadi pasti ini buruk karena,sejak jam pertama Fang merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi meskipun dirinya kurang yakin namun setelah menyelami lautan manusia untuk melihat kejadian

Ternyata tepat sesuai dugaan

Dilihatnya kini loker seorang siswi yang ternyata menjerit tadi penuh kertas putih kotor oleh darah bangkai hewan seperti kucing,tikus,anjing dan lain-lain nya yang susah untuk disebutkan lagi,dalam kondisi termutilasi lengkap dengan organ tubuhnya,saking banyak benda menjijikan yang dimasukan hingga isinya berjatuhan mengotori lantai bukan itu saja ketas-kertas putih kotor tersebut bertuliskan huruf kapital besar '_FANG ADALAH MILIKKU! JANGAN MENDEKATINYA DIA LAGI ATAU KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MERASAKAN YANG NAMANYA HIDUP!'_atau_ ' JIKA KAU MASIH NEKAT MENDEKATINYA LAGI AKU MENERORMU HINGGA KAU MENANGIS DARAH!'_ dan ada juga bertuliskan_'DASAR GADIS BUSUK LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA!'_,itu pun bertuliskan dengan tinta merah darah yang sepertinya berasal dari hewan-hewan termutilasi tersebut,dimatanya sendiri baginya,Fang agak mual melihat pemandangan yang tersaji tepat didepan matanya,tidak heran jika siswi itu menjerit ngeri hingga menanggis walau sudah ditenangkan oleh seorang siswi disebelahnya tetap saja tidak ada perubahan

"kau mau muntah ya Fang?"

Tersentak hampir saja kena seranagan jantungan meski dirinya tahu dia bukan pengidapnya,melihat kesamping kanan dan tatapan bertemu dengan pemuda yag ia temui tadi pagi,oh bukan dia saja ada juga teman yang mengaku dirinya teman baik pemuda itu sekaligus temannya sewaktu SD,tapi tunggu tadi dia bilang apa muntah? Fang memandang si topi jingga kesal,enak saja bilang dirinya mau muntah memang mentalnya sangat lemah apa?

"Heleh mana je aku muntah semudah itu,huh...gini-gini aku kuat tau"dengan sombongnya ia mengatakan walau sebenarnya tidak semua sih,jujur dia sedikit agak mual melihatnya

"udalah jangan jadi sok kuat,kau pikir tu muka pucatmu tak terlihat kah? Kan Gopal-eh?"tidak diduganya ternyata teman(sok baiknya)itu malah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa

"lebih baik kau urus Gopal saja"

"Eeeeeh? Tapi kau-"sebelum melengkapi kalimat,Fang sudah melengos pergi diantara lautan para pelajar dari kelas lain yang penasaranakan,meski tubuh anak surai anggur itu agak mungil tapi memiliki daya menyelinap yang hebat,memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh

"Hhhhh...pergi deh,ya sudah apa boleh buat"setelah itu ia langsung membawa tubuh temannya yang gempal itu susah payah kandang ia ragu,apa bisa dirinya menbawa tubuh temannya yang beratnya sampai 40 kg lebih? Semoga saja dia bisa menbawanya atau paling tidak menyeretnya ke ruang UKS

0o0

Selama Fang berjalan ke kantin,tidak ada habisnya dirinya mendengar desas-desus yang kembali berkumandang tanpa ada 'si biangnya'(yang kini telah dibawa atau mungkin diseret ke UKS saat ini)diantara murid kelas lain disekitar lorong menuju tempat bergossip tentang peneror siswi tadi kalau tidak salah nama penerornya adalah _B-Blood,_ciri khasnya yaitu saat menulis surat ancaman pasti selalu menggunakan darah hewan yang sudah ia bunuh,banyak berkata bahwa dia adalah salah satu fans fanatiknya tapi Fang seratus persen **tidak** mempercainya karena dia tahu para fansnya sekali pun yang paling fanatik,tak mungkin mereka melakukan hal sejauh ini sungguh dirinya yakin sekali,sebab ia sudah mengenal karakter mereka meski dari jauh tapi kemungkinan bukan mereka karena belum ada bukti yang jelas

Tap

"Fang,tunggu sebentar!"

Sebelum kakinya menyentuh lantai kantin,dari belakang sudah ada yang memanggilnya lalu Fang memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan melihat sosok perempuan berhijab pink kini menghapirinya,tumben sekali biasanya dia selalu sibuk akan urusannya entah apa itu,yang Fang tau mungkin urusan OSIS juga ektrakulikuler saja

"ada apa Yaya?"dari tatapan serius si pengendali gravitasi itu sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan dirinya harus terlibat di dalamnya,dahinya mengkerut

"kita harus bicara **berdua**,tidak keberatan kalau aku ambil waktu istirahatmu?"

Tepat sesuai dugaan,entah apa masalah yang melibatkan dirinya,ia sangat berharap ini tak akan menghabiskan jatah istirahatnya dan juga waktu berharga lainnya,sungguh

"baiklah,dimana kita akan bicarakan ini?"

0o0

Dan disinilah Fang,tempat dimana para murid jarang untuk kesini,sulit dipercaya jika tempat ini merupakan tempat mininnya jumlah murid yaitu taman belakang sekolah

"aku heran mengapa taman ini sepi sekali,dulu kan tidak"ia memandang sekelilingnya,padahal disekitar taman sangatlah bersih dan indah meski tak terlalu luas,tapi sangat nyaman jika menjadi tempat beristirahat maupun belajar

"sebab disinilah awal **dia** sebagai peneror bermula"jawabnya sambil melipat tangan,padangan masih sama dengan tadi tepat kearahnya

"maksudmu _B-Blood_?"Yaya mengangguk,Fang pun bepikir soal kejadian tadi mungkin itu sebabnya dirinya dipanggil kerena masalah ini berhubungan dengannya

"Yah sebenarnya ini terjadi sejak akhir semester satu,saat kita masih kelas satu,kejadian diawali dengan seorang siswi yang terus menerima pesan singkat di _handphone_-nya pada saat menjelang tengah malam isi berupa ancaman sama dengan ancaman yang diterima siswi tadi"ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkannya kembali

"Awalnya hanya dianggap lelucon namun saat ditelpon dia mendengar suara kotak musik bersamaan dengan tawa khas seorang piskopat,si peneror itu berkata ia akan terus menerornya sampai dirinya mau menuruti perintahnya, yaitu **menjauhimu**.Hal tersebut terus terjadi hingga siswi itu terkena insomnia dan stress berat bahkan dia sampai dibawa oleh orang tuanya ke ahli piskolog dan nama siswi itu adalah Mei Ling,siswi kelas 1C"Jelas perempuan berhijab pink kepadanya,sungguh ia sangat terkejut sekarang dirinya tak perlu heran jika anak yang sering berbicara dengannya bahkan sampai menggodanya itu,kini telah pindah sekolah kemungkinan karna trauma diteror oleh orang yang tawanya **sangat** mirip piskopat

"kebanyakan yang diteror olehnya adalah orang yang ingin menyatakan cintanya padamu,siapa pun itu pasti dia akan menerornya hingga mau menuruti ancamannya itu dengan cara apa pun bahkan sampai melukai korbannya sekali pun,walau akhir-akhir dia lebih sering melukai mereka secara mental jarang sekali kalau soal fisik,**sangat **jarang"Wow kali itu juga Fang nyaris saja tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun,ternyata ada juga orang menyukainya hingga tidak rela dirinya direbut orang lain

Bangga sekaligus takut jika bertemu dengan orangnya langsung,tapi tunggu sejak akhir semester satu!? Oh ya ampun tidak terbayang banyak korban berjatuhan karna dirinya,mengingat awal semester dua hingga sekarang masih ada yang megirim surat cinta ke lokernya mau pun tempat lain yang berhubungan langsung dengannya dan lagi,kenapa ia baru mengetahuinya soal ini!?

"Mungkin kau akan bertanya kenapa kau baru mengetahuinya,tapi sebenarnya masalah ini sudah ditutupi rapat-rapat oleh para OSIS namun tidak ada yang menyangka jika** dia** akan menyebarkan berita ini lewat radio sekolah terjadi sebulan sebelum kejadian ini,anehnya walau ada CCTV rekamannya sama sekali tidak ada,bukan itu saja ditaman inilah **ia** menyebarkan surat-surat ancaman bertuliskan tinta darah yang berjatuhan dari atas setelah pengumuman diradio sekolah"kini wajah Yaya sedikit memucat

"Aku pun bingung kenapa ia melakukan ini semua? Hingga **dia** menyebarkan bangkai binatang busuk di taman ini,membuat para murid enggan kemari ? dan waktu itu kamu dirawat dirumah sakit kecelakaan karena bukan?"Fang terdiam,Yaya benar waktu itu dia masih dirawat dirumah sakit akibat menolong seorang anak kecil hampir tertabrak kendaraan makanya sekarang mengetahui hal ada suatu tanda tanya di dalam hatinya,mengapa **dia** ingin sekali menyebarkan berita tentang dirinya sendiri? Apa tidak beeresiko jika **dia** akan ketahuan? Meski itu sangatlah minin.

"ada juga desas-desus tentang **dia**,beberapa murid mengaku melihat sosoknya disekitar sini,masih belum jelas tapi untuk teror kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya,aku tidak mau ada korban lagi,jadi aku butuh bantuanmu juga Boboiboy untuk memecahkan masalah ini"ingin sekali ia membantu temannya ini namun kenapa Boboiboy harus terlibat juga? Bukan karena apa,tapi Fang masih ragu berdekatan dengannya itu pun karna bayangan mimpi buruknya meski sudah dua tahun,dirinya masih sedikit anti dengannya,apa tidak ada yang lain?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ying?"

"Uumm...dia sakit selama seminggu"bagus lengkap sudah,sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain toh bukan hanya dirinya dan dia,toh Yaya juga ikut

"jadi kapan kita mulai?"

"oh...itu...kau tidak keberatankan jika malam minggu?"hah? malam minggu? Bukannya masih ada hari selasa atau pun hari lainnya? Kenapa harus hari itu?

"kenapa malam minggu?"tanya seolah dirinya punya janjian,dengan buku novelnya yang berjudul _'Marmut Merah Jambu'_

"Kemungkinan dia akan muncul disini untuk meneror lagi dan targetnya adalah...aku"

"Oh.."lalu sedetik kemudian Fang langsung melotot kearah Yaya dengan bahasa wajah yang mengartikan _'apa kamu juga suka aku?' _tentunya disanggah oleh yang dipelototi

"jangan terlalu berharap,mana mungkin aku suka dengan lelaki bertampang _Uke _sepertimu.."seketika Fang sedikit kurang terima perkataan Yaya disaat itu juga ia melotot kearah si hijab pink,jangan-jangan...

"dan jangan berpikiran tidak-tidak padaku atau kucatat namamu itu"ucap tegas supaya menyangkinkan Fang sambil menyembunyikan **aib**-nya sendiri,dasar Fujoshi*kau pun juga begitu Thor..plaaak! jangan bilang!*

"Oke,aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah"

0o0

TENG! TENG ! TENG!

Suara bel berbunyi tanda akhir jam pelajaran Fisika,buku-buku juga peralatan belajar sudah rapi dan lengkap tak ada yang tertinggal,semuanya sudah ada di dalam tas waktunya untuk pulang,pikir Fang sambil mengenakan tas bangku kedua,urutan ketiga yang merupakan bangku Boboiboy yang kini pemiliknya sedang menatap pemuda berwajah oriental tersebut,metatapnya intens

Merasa dipandang seseorang,Fang mengetahui siapa dia namun ia lebih memilih pergi meniggalkan kelas dari pada bertatap pandang dengannya,Boboiboy ingin memanggilnya namun dari mulutnya tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun,dirinya hanya memandangnya hingga ia pergi tetapi dirinya harus segera menyusulnya,Boboiboy ingin bicara dengannya

Drap…drap…drap

"Fang!"

Sengaja menulikan pendengarannya dari si pemanggil,dirinya tetap berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih cepat namun dari belakang Boboiboy dengan cepat langsung menarit tangan mungilnya dengan kasar,menyeretnya menuju tempat lain

"hei! Apa maksudmu ini?! Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

Melakukan hal yang sama dengan si surai anggur,menulikan pendengarannya dan menbawa pemuda itu ke taman belakang sekolah,kenapa tempat(mengerikan)ini lagi.

"apa yang kau inginkan?

"aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu,kenapa akhir ini kau selalu menjauhiku?"sepasang mata hazel menatapnya,berharap dirinya mau menjawab

"bukan…apa-apa…"

"bukan apa-apa? Lalu yang kau lakukan tadi **itu** tadi itu apa hah!?"bentakan itu cukup menbuatnya kesal,walau sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa…

"kau ini mau mencari masalah denganku?!"

"aku tidak mencari masalah denganmu!"

Memang dirinya salah

"lalu apa mau-"

Gyuuuut~

Tunggu apaan ini? Itulah dibenaknya kini,tubuh ternyata dipeluk erat oleh Boboiboy akhirnya meski sekian lama anak bertopi jingga selalu berusaha untuk berdekatan dengan dirinya,semburat merah pun muncul dan andai saja bisa,ingin rasanya Fang menjerit

Sayangnya itu sangat memalukan

BRUK!

Dan memilih mendorong tubuh orang yang memeluknya ini,langsung berlari meninggalkan dia dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus bingung tanpa sepatah kata terus berlari tidak peduli akan menabrak orang atau pun ditabrak kendaraan,apa pun itu tak peduli hingga ia sampai di rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya

Buk!

Fang merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri di kasurnya,menbiarkan wajahnya tenggelam dalam bantal,ia berpikir kenapa ia berbuat seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Dan lagi setelah kejadian itu ia belum sempat untuk meminta maaf,semenit kemudian suara dering telepon terdengar berasal dari sakunya

_To: Fang_

_Fang apa kau baik-baik saja?_

Itulah isi pesan sikatnya tentu dari Boboiboy,Fang pun memijat tombol berukir angka atau pun huruf itu dengan cepat lalu mengirim pesannya

_To:Boboiboy_

_Aku baik-baik jangan terlalu khawatir_

_To:Fang_

_Maafkan aku,tentang yang tadi itu tidak sengaja_

_To:Boboiboy_

_Tidak apa-apa,lagi pula aku juga berbuat salah,Aku juga minta maaf_

_To:Fang_

_Jangan minta maaf padaku,kau pantas melakukan itu karena tadi aku sudah berbuat keterlaluan_

_To:Boboiboy_

_Sudalah lupakan saja__…__juga apakah Yaya mendatangimu?_

_To:Fang_

_Hm? ...Yaya? ah iya sudah jadi malam ini kita akan ke sekolah lagi?_

_To:Boboiboy_

_Tentu saja bodoh! Kita bertiga sudah sepakat untuk kesana,menyelidiki tentang B-Blood! Apa kau sudah lupa?!_

_To:Fang_

_Iya aku masih ingat memangnya aku selupa itu? =_=' _

_Lalu dimana kita akan bertemu?_

_To:Boboiboy_

_Jam 20:30 malam,tepat didepan gerbang sekolah_

_To:Fang_

_Oke sampai ketemu nanti malam_

Klik!

Percakapan lisan berakhir seiringan helaan nafas,diliriknya jam dinding kamarnya,pukul 15:00 tepat mungkin ia harus menpersiapkan dirinya untuk malam nanti

0o0

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba,Fang ternyata sudah ada disana tentunya yang paling pertama maunya terakhir tak sangka malah dirinya yang paling masih berkutat dengan memaikan ponselnya

"hei apa aku terlambat?"lima menit kemudian Boboiboy datang dengan Mode Taufan,Fang langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu memandang anak berdominan biru itu

"tidak bisa jalan pakai kaki ya? Hingga kau harus menggunakan kuasamu itu?"sindirnya sebagai penyambutan yang membuat si pengendail angin cemberut,sialan kau Fang

"iya nih gak bisa jalan sampai-sampai aku harus menggunakan kuasaku,kamu mau gak gendong aku?"ujarnya sambil merangkul pundak Fang sebagai penyangga,membuat yang dirangkul merasa keberatan

"Eeeh?! Apaan nih?! Lepasin berat tau!"

"Heeeh? Benarkah ? kupikir aku tak seberat itu~"ujarnya jahil,ah inilah paling Fang tidak sukai dari Boboiboy dalam Mode Taufan,jika berwujub begini pasti selalu berbuat terdengar bunyi ponsel yang ternyata milik Fang,ada pesan dari Yaya

_To:Fang_

_Maaf ya Fang! Aku tidak bisa kesana karena aku tiba-tiba saja diajak ke acara pernikahan kerabatku dan aku tak bisa menolaknya! Jadi tidak apa-apa kan jika kalian berdua saja yang mengurus disana kan? Kumohon kalian adalah harapan sekolah kita! Semoga berhasil! _

_P.S:dan jangan salah aku,ini semua diluar dugaanku sungguh ^^'v_

Entah kenapa setelah menbaca pesan singkat Yaya itu,Fang merasa ditipu oleh seorang penjual kosmetik murahan sedangkan Boboiboy Taufan disampingnya bingung dengan tampang Fang yang agak aneh itu

"_KAMPRET LOE YAYA! GAMPANG SEKALI KAU BILANG BEGITU PADAKU?!"_

0o0

"Fang~ jangan cemberut terus dong~"Fang hanya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya,kadang ia tak menyangka ujung-ujungnya akan berduaan dengan dia,sungguh rasanya gugup sekali berdekatan dengannya,ingin rasa menjauhuinya sekarang juga! Tapi kenapa berpikiran demikian? Hingga baru disadari...

"Boboiboy...?"

Hening tak ada jawaban

Bagus anak itu hilang sekarang entah kemana disekolah ini,aneh kenapa ia tak menyadarinya? Lupakan sekarang dia harus mencari anak bertopi dinosaurus namun secara tak sengaja Fang melihat siulet merah berkilat cepat yang baru saja melewatinya tadi ,langsung dikejar sosok itu hingga ia sampai di taman belakang sekolah untuk ketiga kalinya dalam sehari,oh tidak lupa dengan jatuh beberapa butiran air tak terhitung jumlah dari langit

Dalam tangkapan lensa matanya yang basah,ia melihat sosok berbaju hitam-merah disana,Fang sangat mengenalnya

"Boboiboy...Halilintar?"

Dia menoleh saat disebutkan namanya tapi tak diduga,wajahnya berlumuran darah bercampur air hujan tapi darah diwajahnya itu bukan miliknya melainkan seekor anjing liar yang tewas dalam tusukan pedangnya,dia menyeringai seram

Tidak mungkin

"ka-kau...ti-tidak.."

Drap...drap...drap…

Gyuuut~

Namun baru dua langkah ke belakang,mendadak dirinya didekap oleh orang yang seharusnya ia cari selama ini dan baru disadari olehnya saat melihat wajahnya,bahwa pupil mata biru milik orang itu meruncing bagai mata hewan buas sama seperti Halilintar,menatapnya dengan senyum lebar namun mengerikan

"_Good Night...Baby~"_bisiknya tepat di telinga pemuda bersurai anggur itu bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadarannya sendiri

0o0

Matanya perlahan terbuka menperlihatkan iris yang begitu indah melihat sekitarnya untuk menstabilkan pengeliatan nya,Fang baru menyadari bahwa tadi ia dibuat pingsan oleh mereka berdua dan lagi dia berada di ruang UKS yang mengartikan dirinya masih ini persis seperti mimpi buruknya,dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia berharap ini hanyalah mimpi,sayang ini adalah kenyataan! Ia harus pergi dari sini! Fang langsung menbuka gorden putih yang menutupinya,lalu menbuka pintu namun ternyata tidak bisa dibuka

"sayang sekali...pintu terkunci"tiba-taba saja dikurung oleh Taufan dari belakang,tangan kirinya meraba lekuk tubuhnya hingga kebawah sampai kebokongnya dan mulai meremasnya

"A-aaahh!"

Taufan menyeringai mendengar suara indah itu lalu mengulanginya lagi,sementara Fang berusaha untuk tidak mendesah tapi gagal namun teringat akan jam kuasa miliknya,dirinya berpikir untuk melawan maka ia memulai menendang perut si pelaku meski tak kena tapi itu cukup membuat dirinya terbebas lalu menpersiapkan dirinya untuk menyerang tetapi

"kau tidak bisa menyerang jika jam milikmu ada ditanganku"dari sudut kanan ruang terlihat Halilintar bersadar disana dan ditangannya ada jam kuasa milikya,Fang terkejut

Grep!

Dekapan erat kembali menguncinya dan saat menoleh kebelakang,bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir milik Taufan,menciumnya penuh nafsu

"Mmmmhhhhh.."

Ingin masuk lebih dalam,Taufan langsung mengigit bibir bawah anak itu menbuat Fang menjerit tanpa tau bahwa cela yang diberikan bagi Taufan untuk menciuman lebih dalam,tak lupa memasukan lidahnya

"nghhhh...Mmmmhhhh..."

Namun seketika dagu Fang direngut paksa Halilintar sukses memutuskan ciuman mereka berdua,Taufan kesal namun setelahnya dia menyeringai dan mulai meraba tubuh bagian bawah Fang ,sedangkan Halilintar masih sibuk bertarung lidah dengan anak bersurai anggur yang kini wajah merona hebat

Sebenarnya Fang(sangat)takut dengan semua ini tetapi entah kenapa ia menikmati setuhan dan ciuman mereka bagai rangsangan,dia tahu ini melecehkan dirinya tapi meski begitu hati tidak menolak sama sekali dan jika akan berakhir seperti itu,Fang merasa tidak keberatan

Meski ia tidak megerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan tadi,tentang rela dicumbu

"AH!"

Sepertinya Halilintar berhasil menyelundutkan tangannya kedalam celana Fang,untuk memulai permainan ia memijat **privasi **anak bersurai anggur itu

"Nnnngaahhh...Hali-lintarhhhhh"seringai Halilintar semakin melebar dan menpercepat permainannya,dibantu Taufan dengan merobek celana(secara brutal)si pengendali bayang agar lebih leluasa sekaligus si pengendali angin bermain dengan dua bola terbungkus kulit juga menjilat dan menggigit permukaan putih punggungnya yang menghasilkan tanda kemerahan

"ngkh!...hahhhhhh...aaahhhhhh...hhhhhh"gerakan mereka berdua semakin beringas juga penuh nafsu,membuat Fang semakin menjadi-jadi lalu diakhiri dengan remasan keras pada **privasi**nya oleh Halilintar

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Spluuurrrrrtttt!

Cairan putih merembes keluar darinya dan mengenai telapak tangan Halilintar lalu dijilat oleh si pengendali petir tanpa rasa jijik,Fang tertuduk lemas dalam pangkuan Taufan akibat klimas pertamanya namun ini baru dan baju yang menjadi penghalang dirobek oleh Taufan membuat anak ras cina itu tak tertutup sehelai benang pun,menperlihatkan tubuh yang indah terutama puting merah muda anak tersebut cukup menggoda Taufan untuk segera memilinnya

"Mmmmhhhhh...hhhhh...nghhhhhh..." Sementara Taufan sibuk bermain,Halilintar melumuri jarinya dengan cairan putih Fang yang masih tersisa setelah siap lalu ia membuka kedua kaki Fang yang tadinya tertutup dan langsung menancapkan ketiga jarinya kedalam _Pinky Hole_ pemuda oriental tersebut

"ARRGGGGHHHHH! KELUARKAN! KELUARKAN!"Fang menjerit kesakitan dan itu menambah keganasan Halilintar untuk menusuk lebih dalam,butiran bening hampir keluar jika Taufan tidak menjilatnya setelah itu ia mencium kedua kelopak matanya,anak itu meremas jaket Taufan erat

"AH!" Keduanya menyeringai seram mendengar suara itu tanda bahwa permainan sesungguhnya akan segera dimulai,Halilintar menarik ketiga jarinya membuat Fang mendesah kecewa lalu dirinya menbuka celananya juga _boxer_-nya,memperlihatkan **milik**nya yang kini menegak sempurna

Fang yang melihat itu merona diwajahnya,ia tak mau menbayangkan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan nya nanti semoga saja ia bisa melewatinya

TRUSH!

Satu sodokan yang keras nan mendadak membuat Fang menjerit keras namun jeritannya dibungkam oleh ciuman dalam Taufan dari atas,tubuh Fang sedikit merosot turun,lidahnya sekali lagi masuk untuk mengajaknya berdansa dan itu bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit Fang saat ini,tangannya menekan kepala Taufan untuk mendalami Halilintar terus menusuk dengan liarnya hingga ia akhirnya menemukan titik kenikmatan anak itu

"Mph!mmAAaaahhhhhh!...Ahhhhhh...Hhhhhh...hhhh"Fang mendesah nikmat bersamaan berakhirnya ciuman dirinya dengan Taufan,desahan itu semakin menjadi-jadi dengan tempo Halilintar yang semakin liar mendengar suara indah itu

"Ahk!...Aaaahhhhh...Hali-lintarrrhhhh...a-ahhhhku...mauuuhhh..."Halilintar yang masih menusuk titik itu juga merasakan hal sama dengan Fang,ia lalu menarik **miliknya** yang hanya menyisakan ujungnya saja dan dengan sangat cepat menberikan sodokan terakhirnya

TRUSH!

"AAaaahhhh! HALILINTAR!"Bersamaan suara Fang yang berkumandang penuh nikmat,rasa hangat mengalir deras memasuki tubuhnya sendiri,Halilintar menarik **miliknya** dan menbersihkan jaketnya yang terkena cairan putih si surai anggur,sesekali menjilati jari yang belumuran jus cinta itu

"Hmmmm...manis sekali..."

"iya manis sekali tapi kapan giliranku?"Taufan protes dan Halilintar memutar bola matanya,anak ini sungguh tidak sabaran batin Halilintar sedemikian rupa terhadap Taufan

"yahhh..baiklah sekarang giliranmu"mendengarnya hal itu Taufan langsung menbalikan tubuh Fang yang lemas itu dengan wajah yang senang"Hei menungginglah"

"haaahh…kehhhnahphahh…?"Fang terengah-engah(atau mendesah menggoda)akibat permainan liar Halilintar,Taufan menyeringai

"sudah menungging saja,masih punya tenaga bukan?"anak itu menuruti perintahnya mungkin sudah dimabuk _sex_ oleh Halilintar,Taufan berpindah tepat dibelakangnya siap untuk memulai ronde kedua

"ngAaaaahhhh!...aaahhh...Tau-fanhhhh!"Fang mendesah kembali saat **milik**nya kembali mainkan oleh tangan kiri Taufan yang meminta cairan **manis** itu secara cepat,tubuhnya dikurung oleh sang_ Cyclone_,yap gaya _Doggy-Style_

"Taufanhhh…aaAAAHHHHHH!~"

Spluuuuuuurrrrtttt!

Taufan pun menyeringai lebar karna sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya,ia pun menikmati cairan yang baginya manis dilidahnya(namun menjijikan bagi Author)lalu menggunakn sisanya sebagai pelumas jarinya

"Aaahk!"ketiga jarinya mulai memasuki _Pinky Hole_ si pengendali bayang secara mendadak tanpa aba-aba,tepat mengenai titik nikmatnya

"Aaaahhh...Taufanhhh...langsung sa-jaaahhhh!"sedikit terkejut,ternyata anak ini benar-benar dimabuk _sex _oleh Halilintar,_well_ sepertinya Taufan harus berterimah kasih padanya

"_Alright Baby~_ ...tapi jangan salahkan jika aku mulai menggila~"dia lalu membuka celananya juga _boxer_-nya langsung memasukan **milik**nya yang mulai tegak kedalam _Pinky Hole_-nya secepat kilat

"A-Argh!...ce-cepatlaahhhhh!"mendengarnya Taufan pun memulainya dengan tempo cepat,amat cepat hingga desahan Fang semakin menggodanya untuk menggila sekarang,mengeluarkan miliknya sampai sebatas kepala lalu menacamkannya kembali secara berulang-ulang tanpa ampun

"Aaaaarrrhhhhh!...Aaaahhhh...aaahhhh"tubuh Fang kini penuh peluh juga bergetar karna sensasi nikmat yang begitu merasang untuk mengikuti gerakan pendominasi,menghilangkan ke rasionalannya dan menbiarkan nafsu menguasainya hingga mendadak suatu yang padat dan panjang memasuki mulutnya

"cepat kulum itu"ternyata itu adalah Halilintar sedang memasukan **milik**nya kedalam mulut Fang,ngejutkan dia menuruti perintah itu,mengulum benda itu bagai es loli

Halilintar memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi hangat goa milik pemuda oriental itu dan mendorong kepalanya untuk mengulum **milik**nya lebih dalam,sedangkan Taufan semakin menggila dalam permainan tanpa tahu memukul titik itu begitu keras,terus hanyut dalam permainan hingga sampai ke puncak klimas mereka secara bersamaan,Taufan mengeluarkan cairannya begitu banyak hingga memenuhi lubang,begitu juga cairan Halilintar yang menbanjiri mulut Fang sampai terbatuk-batuk saking banyaknya cairan yang memasuki,setelahnya Fang ambruk menbiarkan dirinya pingsan

~0O0~

Fang membuka matanya perlahan,pandangan sedikit buram sementara hingga ia menyadari dirinya masih ditempat yang sama,dan baru disadari tubuh telanjangnya telah dibalut kain putih

"baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar...Fang"tersentak langsung bangun dari kasur lalu melihat Boboiboy dalam Mode Gempa menatapnya saat ini,bukanlah lembut melainkan datar

Fang mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya,dia ingat jika dirinya dicumbu oleh Halilintar dan Taufan habis-habisan tanpa ampun,lebih parahnya lagi dirinya menerima sentuhan itu tanpa perlawanan sama sekali bagus sekarang pasti mukanya sangat merona,Gempa menatap sinis setelah melihat reaksi itu

"Heh...kau bilang pelukan itu **menjijikan** tapi kenapa kau menerima **sentuhan mereka **yang tidak kalah **menjijikannya** itu...dasar pelacur"padangan merendahkan tertuju kepada anak bersurai anggur,dan tentu dia tak terima

"Tidak! aku tidak-"

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menikmatinya?Aku penasaran..."potong si pengendali tanah langsung,Fang dapat melihat pupil mata Gempa meruncing sebelum ia mengatakan kalimatnya,ia menindih tubuhnya sambil membelai wajah hingga berakhir dengan setuhan jari pada bibir anak itu,kepalanya berada dekat dengan telinga Fang

"baik...kita lihat apa kau masih mampu untuk menolak?"dia memulai dengan sebuah gigitan pada lehernya hingga berdarah lalu menjilatnya sampai bersih,jilatannya berlanjut dari leher ke telinga dan diakhiri ciuman pada cupingnya

"NghhhhAaaakhhhh!...Gemphaaahhhhhh!"Gempa mendengar desahan itu lalu menberi jarak beberapa centi dirinya masih menindih Fang,menatapnya dengan seringai sesaat setelahnya kembali dengan tatapan sinisnya

"kau mendesah...artinya kau menyukainya bukan?"Fang tak bisa menpungkirinya lagi,yah dia menikmatinya dan itu membuatnya terlihat bodoh di depan Gempa saat ini,menyebalkan

Sebuah pemikiran muncul dalam benak Gempa,ia menyeringai lalu menarik tubuh Fang ke dekapannya membuat dirinya juga dia dalam posisi duduk dan berbisik tepat di telinganya"hei bagaimana kalau kita lakukan permainan kecil? Caranya kita akan bertarung untuk mendapatkan posisi **dominasi**,jika aku kalah kuakui _B-Blood_ adalah aku tapi kalau kau kalah bersiaplah untuk memasuki ronde ketiga,bagaimana?"Fang kaget mendengar tawaran(atau jebakan)itu,belum sempat mensetujui nya suatu basah nan lunak ia rasakan dibibirnya

Ternyata itu bibir Gempa,lidahnya dikeluarkan untuk menjilat permukaan bibirnya yang tadinya kering,Fang yang masih belum siap ingin sekali mendorong tubuh orang yang kini memeluknya itu tetapi ia tidak bisa melepasnya karena dekapan dia telah menguci pergerakannya

"nghhppp..!"hampir mendesah,Fang yakin dia pasti sengaja menggunakan siku kakinya untuk menekan privasinya yang memang sentitif itu untungnya bisa ditahan,Gempa menyeringai tipis pun menlanjutkan rencana selanjutnya menurunkan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi mendekap tubuhnya ke bawah meremas bokong anak itu gemas sesekali menyelundukan jarinya diantara belahan bokong itu untuk mencubit kulit yang mengbungkus dua buah_ Zakar_-nya kadang menyetuh lubangnya,Fang tidak bisa menahannya lagi

"ngAaaakhhhhh!...Gemphhaaahhh!...henhhhtihhkhhaannhhh!"seringai si pengendali tanah semakin melebar tanda ia memenangkan permainan,Fang sudah pasrah untuk yang selanjutnya sekaligus kesal"kau kalah Fang jadi bersiaplah.."

Fang kembali tertindih olehnya,dia menatap bagai singa lapar yang baru menemukan mangsa dan Fang merasa merinding dengan tatapan itu,Gempa memulai dengan sebuah ciuman membuat Fang terkejut tanpa tahu bahwa dirinya telah menberikan celah ciuman dalam

"Mmmmhhhhhh...hhhhh...akh"bukan itu saja tangan kanannya juga memilin puting dada kiri anak itu setelahnya tangannya menurun ke miliknya Fang yang mulai tagak,ia langsung meremas juga mengocoknya cukup untuk Fang menjerit lalu Gempa berpindah kebawah untuk mengulum privasi itu tak lupa dengan jilatan sensualnya,oh kain yang menbalut tubuh Fang telah lepas lalu dilempar sembarangan oleh Gempa tanpa ia sadari

"Aaaarrghhhh!...Haaahhhh...Akhhhhh!..Gemphhaaahhhh a-aku mau...Akh!"tak menpedulikan peringatan Fang,Gempa tetap melanjutkan permainan hingga akhirnya anak itu mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya lagi,mengenai wajah si pendominasi

"Aaaahhh...kau ini terlalu banyak mengeluarkannya tapi..."jeda sementara menbersihkan wajahnya sesekali menjilat cairan itu lalu mendekati telingannya dan meniupkan nafas hangatnya

"tapi...aku menyukainya"pujinya sebelum menjilat daun telinganya,wajah Fang semakin memerah namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang asing memasuki analnya,jari-jari Gempa

"A-a sa-sakit Gempa...sakit...pe-pelan-pelanhhhhh!"tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan titik itu,Gempa lansung menarit ketiga jarinya lalu menbuka celana sekaligus juga _boxer_-nya,**milik**nya yang sudah menegak langsung dimasukan tanpa aba-aba mengenai titik itu

"ARGHhhhhhh!...Gemphhaaahhhh..Aaaahhhhhh!"Fang menjerit sekaligus mendesah,Gempa sedikit meringis karna **milik**nya dijepit dinding lubang ketat anak itu,heran padahal sudah dikoyak sebegitu kasarnya tetapi masih belum longgar? Mengingat yang mencumbu dengan dia itu satunya liar(Halilintar)dan satunya gila(Taufan)

"hei...apa benar kau sudah 'bermain' dengan mereka? kenapa kau masih keta-argh"medengarnya Fang tersenyum kecil dengan sebelah mata terpejam

"tapi setidaknya kau puaskanhhh?...akhh...nghhh"tangannya meremas kain kasur gemas karna rasa nikmat,sepertinya titiknya telah ditemukan

"Gem-Gemphhaaahhh...lebih...cepaaathhhh.."seringaian semakin melebar,ia cepatkan temponya dan tidak sengan untuk mengoyak lebih kasar dari sebelumnya hingga punggung Fang melengkung keatas juga tangannya kini meremas jaket anak itu

"Aaaaahhh...ughhhhhAhhhhh!...AaaaHhhhhh"tusukan demi tusukan diterimanya,Fang menitihkan air mata saking nikmatnya begitu pula desahan dan jeritan yang menjadi-jadi menggoda Gempa semakin sadis untuk menusuk titik itu tanpa ampun

"Aaaahhh...arghhhhAh! GEMPA! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Dan suara itu sebagai tanda akhir permainan ini,tubuh Fang benar-benar lemas tak bertenaga,dirinya sekarang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi._B-Blood_ kembali ke wujub semula menatap orang yang paling(sangat)ia cintai kini telah menjadi miliknya dalam pelukan,dia tersenyum senang namun bukan senyum biasa melainkan senyum sadis seperti seorang _Yandere _

"_You are Mine __**Forever**__...Fang"_desisnya lalu bergabung dengannya untuk tidur,kini tidak ada yang perlu ia kawatirkan lagi jika ada yang merebutkannya,karena dia sudah menjadi miliknya

Tentu untuk selamanya

THE END

Hahahahah nista banget hasilnya*pundung* dah lagi semakin tidak nyambung lagi*makin pundung* well mau gimana lagi nih tangan udah geregetan untuk bikin adengan lemonnya sih~ oh abaikan sudah dan sungguh ini fic yang paling terpanjang(nan bertele-tele) pernah kubuat tentu tak luput dari perjuangan keras ^^'

Semoga fic ini tak terlalu mengecewakan kalian walau gak sesuai rencanaku dan kuharap kalian puas dengan adengan nista diatas hahahahahahaha*tawa sinting

RIVIEW PLEAAAASEEEEEE! :3


End file.
